la muerte del sinsajo
by amaya mellark
Summary: como muere el sinsajo ya de vieja y sus hijos grandes


Hola soy Katniss Everdeen tengo 107 a os,ya han pasado 80 a os desde que ayude a liberar a panem de los juegos del hambre ya todo esta en tranquilidad tengo dos hermosos hijos, 6 hermosos nietos,15 bisnietos y dos revoltosos tataranietos.

Despu s que me case con Peeta todo fue mejorando con el tiempo pero mi Diente de Le n ya no esta conmigo el muri as ya de vejez y me siento completamente sola ya no tengo mi fuerza a mi lado, muri y se fue antes a visitar a todos mis queridos en el cielo.

-Mam por favor no te puedes quedar s lita en esta casa anda con migo-me dice mi hija -no te preocupes princesa estoy bien solo quiero dormir en la cama que compart junto a mi marido hasta que el me venga a buscar lo estoy esperando hija-le dije sonriendo-siempre nos cuidamos mutuamente solo estoy esperando que me venga a buscar-le dije mir ndola a los ojos -bueno mam ,solo por hoy pero ya ma ana te vienes conmigo a mi casa-dijo mi hijo -bueno gordito pero hoy quiero dormir con el aroma de tu padre por ultima vez.  
-bueno mama pero voy a llegar en la ma ana tempranito a estar contigo-dijo mi ni a ok los amo y cuiden a mi ejercito de de nietos,bisnietos y tataranietos-les dije sonriendo -ok mama te amamos-me dijeron juntos

Camine hacia mi pieza y me acost del lado de la cama de Peeta para sentir su aroma y me dorm .  
Despert por el canto de un sinsajo estaba en la puerta de mi pieza y me miraba volaba de all para ac y con su pico agarraba mi ropa y la tiraba,ah me fije que quer a que lo siguiera me baje de la cama y me di cuenta que estaba vestida con mi antigua ropa de caza ,segu al sinsajo y me guiaba al bosque,segu caminando y me encontr con el lago y la pradera ase a os que ya no venia para ac ya que mis pies no me lo permit an pero hoy hab a llegado muy f cil y me di cuenta que era la misma Katniss pero con 17 a saque mis botas de caza y me met al agua estaba tan rica que nade un poco al salir me encontr con un hermoso vestido blanco y me lo puse cuando derrepente escucho

- hola preciosa-me doy vuelta y ah estaba Haymitch -hola que ases aqu -le dije sonriendo y abraz ndolo -como buen mentor te vengo a buscar hay mucha gente que te esta esperando-me dijo agarrando mi mano caminamos un buen rato y llegamos a otra pradera pero estaba llena de dientes de le n y pr mulas y muchas flores mas hermosas solo se escuchaba el canto de muchos sinsajos

-Hola princesa te extra e-me di vuelta y ah estaba mi padre con mi madre y mi patito corr a abrazarlos y besarles -cuanto los extra e a todos-les dije sonriendo-he venido para quedarme y no irme nunca mas -les dije abraz ndolos -te demoraste un poco no-gire y ah estaban todos Ru ,Finnick,Annie,Jhoanna,Cenna,Madge,Gale,  
Mags,Bette,Tresh,Effie,Portia y cada uno de los que conoc en los juegos del hambre.

-Hay descerebrada si que te demoraste-me dijo -siempre aposte por ti y mira que hermosa familia creaste y muy grande he-me dijo cenna -hay cuanto los extra e a todos-dije abrazando a cada uno de los presentes

-A mi no me extra as preciosa-escuche esa voz y mi sonrisa fue tan grande que yo cre que no cabia en mi cara.  
Peeta-dije corriendo a besarle,abrazarlo y acariciarlo estaba cada vez mas bello con su pelo rubio y ojos azules me fije que tra a sus dos piernas verdaderas -te extra e mucho amor mucho,mucho-le dije llorando de felicidad-no me vuelvas a dejar nunca mas ,nunca-le dije y lo bese como nunca -woooaoo princesa si que me extra aste-me dijo sonriendo-pero vengo a buscarte para no dejarte nunca mas TE AMO-dijo gritando -Pero ellos estar n bien todos-le dije a mi chico del pan -si amor ellos ya son hartos y se cuidan entre ellos y nosotros siempre los vamos a cuidar de aqu -me dijo para tranquilizarme,lo abrace y me gire para ver a los dem s entre ellos estaban tambi n los padres de Peeta y sus hermanos -Gracias a todos por venir por mi- les dije sonriendo -gracias a ti por aser este hermoso momento de paz para vuestros hijos y por mis nietos-dijo el papa de Peeta me gire a mirar a mi esposo y le dije..

Te quedaras con migo SIEMPRE preciosa siempre

* * *

espero les guste soy escritora primeriza


End file.
